


The Choker

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Keith is exasperated, M/M, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington in a choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve Harrington wears a choker and Billy finally makes a move.-“Is this a choker?” Billy asks, leaning over the counter at Family Video and hooking his finger in the lace, it is thicker than he expects, and snugger, it takes effort to squeeze his finger under it. Steve makes a little choked noise, lips parted, shinny and pink. Billy licks over his lips, he could hook his thumb into Steve’s mouth, could see how open he could get it, could use his other hand not fingering the lace, could stick several fingers inside Steve’s mouth and see what happens.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	The Choker

**The Choker**

“Is this a choker?” Billy asks, leaning over the counter at Family Video and hooking his finger in the lace, it is thicker than he expects, and snugger, it takes effort to squeeze his finger under it. Steve makes a little choked noise, lips parted, shinny and pink. Billy licks over his lips, he could hook his thumb into Steve’s mouth, could see how open he could get it, could use his other hand not fingering the lace, could stick several fingers inside Steve’s mouth and see what happens. 

“Heather put it on me last night and I forgot about it, I was in a rush this morning.” Steve finally gets his mouth working, and Billy watches his lips form the words. Right Heather, wait, Billy narrows his eyes at Steve. 

“You had a date with Heather last night?” Billy questions, because she had been getting ready for a date when Billy had shown up at her place hoping to entice her into drinking beers with him. Billy knows for a fact that Steve Harrington is not Heather’s type though so he is missing something.

“No.” Steve says with a huffing laugh. “She was just at my apartment.” Billy bristles because how the fuck could Heather ditch him to hangout with Steve Harrington. Billy pulls on the choker, determinedly hooks a second finger in and watches as Steve gasps at the change, pink coloring his cheeks. Steve tries to pull back but he can’t without risking the choker breaking and Billy gets a hand on the back of his neck, low enough he is not touching the choker before Steve can decide the loss of the choker is worth getting away. 

“Let go.” Steve’s voice is weak and breathy, and Billy gives the choker another little tug just to hear the little breathy noise he makes.

“Why was Heater at your apartment?” Billy asks, pulling the fabric taunt, it barely takes any movement to achieve, and watching as Steve’s skin darkens further, eyes wide and dark, neck pink where the lace is pressing into his skin hard. 

“Because my roommate is Robin.” Steve gets out, voice raspy and Steve is looking at him like he thinks Billy is an idiot, around that heated look that has Billy’s dick kick under his coveralls and jeans. Right, Billy forgot Steve and Robin had moved in together. Still does not explain the scrap of fabric around Steve’s neck though, and Billy is very, very curious. 

“And you ended up in this?” Billy asks eyes focusing in on the dark lace contrasting against Steve’s normally pale skin coloring from the pressure. It gives Billy thoughts, most are not new, he has been thinking about Steve Harrington for years, even before he got possessed by a monster and found out about how fucked up Hawkins really is. 

“Robin wasn’t ready yet, so Heather kept putting her accessories on me. She braided my hair too, but I took that out after she left, the bobby pins and knobby hair ties she used were making my head hurt.” Steve shrugs the fabric pulling tighter as his Adam's apple bobs, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head. His hair is not perfectly quaffed like normal, now that Billy is focusing on it he can see creases left behind where the bobby pins had sat. 

“What do you care?” Steve asks trying for huffy and failing, tongue coming out to lick over his continually parted lips. Billy's eyes focus in on that tongue, wanting to follow its path with his own tongue. Instead he settles for licking over his own lips before his eyes track back down to that choker.

“Don’t.” Billy lies thumb rubbing at Steve’s pulse grinning when he feels it give a hard thump under his calloused skin. Billy wants to see Steve in this and nothing else, or maybe, maybe more dark lace, Billy gets a little lost in his thoughts, thumb pressing harder against Steve’s pulse, fingers of his other hand stroking at the nape of Steve’s neck, palm now flat over the back of the lace. 

“It looks good on you pretty boy.” Billy ventures, delighted by the noise that sentence pulls from Steve, a little breathy shocked thing. Billy wants to swallow it down, wants to slide his tongue through those parted lips, not yet though, has to be sure, has to be sure he is reading this right before he devours. “Would like to see you in it and nothing else.” Billy rasps glad he is the only _customer_ in the store, Billy never comes in to rent a movie or peruse the sweets, he only comes in for Steve. 

“Wha” Steve gets out intelligently, throat bobbing constricting his breathing each time he tries to take a breath with the choker being pulled even tighter. Billy grins as Steve leans in closer.

“Need me to give it to you straight pretty boy?” Billy asks fingers curling tighter in the short hairs at Steve’s neck and pulling as he leans in close, turning Steve’s head to the side so he can speak against Steve’s ear.

“Sure Rat King, straight.” Steve rasps huffing out a laugh against his cheek, warm breath sending goose flesh over Billy’s skin. Billy would bristle under any other circumstance, but he has Steve right where he wants him so he just licks over the shell of Steve’s ear enjoying the shiver that takes through him.

“Let me take you home and get you out of everything except for this choker, right fuckin’ now.” Billy bites at Steve’s ear lobe to mark his emphasis, letting out a little groan of his own when Steve moans, mouth against the stubble of Billy’s chin as he tries to drop his head, Billy’s hands remain firm. 

“His shift doesn’t end for another two hours, which I’m pretty sure you are aware of Hargrove.” Comes Keith’s nasally voice from behind them. They break apart, Steve managing to knock over a display of confections in his haste to turn around and face his manager.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ Keith, don’t sneak up on people. We’ve talked about this!” Steve shouts, hand over his chest, back pressed against the counter. 

“How long were you standing there creep?” Billy asks with narrowed eyes, one hand sliding across the counter and lopping his fingers in Steve’s belt loop to keep him close when it looks like he might move away from the counter. Steve glances over at Billy when he feels the tug, giving him a hopeful hesitant smile face impossibly red.

“Long enough.” Keith pulls a face. “I was promised girls, instead all I get is you coming in to ogle Harrington all the damn time. Just take Harrington and get out of here, I don’t want to spend the next two hours listening to him alternate between complaining about how I interrupted and gushing about you. It’s exhausting listening to him.” Keith says grabbing a pile of VHS tapes from the back counter.

“Keith! Shut the fuck up!” Steve hisses angrily, as Billy laughs. He could get angry at Keith for daring to interpret things correctly, but he does not seem to be bothered in the slighted about Billy’s intentions with Steve. No, from what Billy has just heard he does not give a damn about Billy wanting to debauch Steve, he is just sick of hearing Steve talk about Billy and that is what he latches onto. 

“Talk about me often pretty boy?” Billy questions, using Steve’s belt loop to pull him back to facing him. Steve cuts his eyes away with a choking sound, as Billy grins at him.

“All the time.” Comes Keith's monotone response form the other side of the store where he is putting tapes back where they belong. 

“Keith!” Steve shouts, sounding so betrayed as Billy starts full on belly laughing.

“Well come on pretty boy, you can give me all the details while I spread you out on my sheets and take you apart.” Billy uses that belt loop again, this time to lead Steve around the corner. Steve hesitates looking at Keith.

“I was serious, leave, I don’t want to listen to you.” Keith says when he catches Steve looking in his direction, rolling his eyes at the grin he gets in return. “The few girls that do come in to look at Steve are not worth this.” Keith mumbles in complainant. Billy just ignores him dragging Steve from the store, he needs to get Steve out of everything but that choker right now.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/post/614670240837746688/the-choker  
> Link to the actual post in case anyone is interested in the Keith stuff that can be fond in the notes.


End file.
